Los Fantasmas del Wammy's
by Sally Howlett
Summary: Drabbles Individuales de Matt & Mello durante su estancia en el Wammy's y/o sus recuerdos sobre el orfanato.
1. Nada Más Importa

_Drabbles Individuales de Matt & Mello durante su estancia en el Wammy's y/o sus recuerdos sobre el orfanato.  
Advertencia: ChicoxChico! Ya dije, si no te gusta el yaoi no leas... tampoco esta fuerte la historia... solo para pasar el rato.  
Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece(aunque lo pida a las estrellas), y tengo mi teoría sobre el verdadero creador de la serie:  
Es mujer y Yaoísta de corazón, de otra forma... no habría hecho tantos hombres sexies que comparten casa y cuarto!  
Ah, y quiero a Mello u.u

* * *

_

**Nada Más Importa**

El frío no importa, el hambre no importa. Están ambos a oscuras, solos en la habitación. Todo el orfanato se ha quedado sin luz por la tormenta, pero es el ambiente perfecto para poner el pretexto de quedarse en la cama y lo puedas abrazar. Porque te encanta, y podrías pasar días enteros y noches sin dormir con tal de estar a su lado. Besándolo, mirando sus ojos verdes, aspirando su aroma y tocando su cabello rojo.

No et importa lo que los demás digan, ni como los vean; les dicen que son solo unos niños, pero tienen todo el derecho de quererse.

– Tengo frío, –te dice Matt y sonríes. Acortas la distancia entre ustedes y lo abrazas. _Curiosamente_, sus bocas quedan cerca, y aprovechas para besarlo. Te quedas así unos instantes, con tus labios presionando los de él; luego decides intentar algo nuevo. Abres un poco la boca en intentas usar tu lengua, encontrar la suya, experimentar algo diferente. Y te gusta, y a Matt también. Sus brazos te rodean y los tuyos a él, te quedas así, lo mantienes cerca hasta que las hormonas comienzan a trabajar. Te muestran que ya no eres un niñito, y que te gusta el contacto de su cuerpo con el tuyo.

Entonces metes tu mano bajo su playera y él siente un pequeño escalofrío que le hace temblar. Pero no te detienes y terminas sacándosela por completo. Su piel blanca se puede ver bien gracias a la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana, te separas para mirarlo.

– En cualquier momento Roger vendrá a vernos… –le dices tú para saber lo que opina, pero no le importa.

– Tenemos tiempo, Mello… –su voz te mata, es mucho mejor que cualquier música que hayas escuchado. Sus labios saben mucho mejor que cualquier cosa probada en el mundo; el color de su cabello es tu segundo color favorito, porque el que más te gusta es el verde brillante de sus ojos.

Una vez que te sonríe sabes que ya nada más importa, ni Roger, quien vendrá y los encontrará tocándose y besándose. Estas cien por ciento seguro de que los regañará, que los castigará (si puede) y tal vez intente separarlos, pero no te interesa nada, solo quieres aprovechar cada momento con él antes de partir.

* * *

_El primero de muchos (o eso espero)  
Gracias por leer, agradecería bastante un review para saber tu opinión. _

_~Zuzu Howlett_


	2. Mello es un ser complicado

_Drabble super corto, aún así me pase de las 100 palabras.  
Narrado en segunda persona al igual que el anterior y los que vienen, es un nuevo formato que experimento.  
Sobre Matt y lo que siente.  
Disclaimer: No me pertenece… bla bla bla… es de Ohba y de Obata… bla bla bla.  
Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Mello es un ser complicado**

Hay veces en las que no lo entiendes. Te confunde, te vuelve loco. Puede estar todo un día contigo, juntos en el jardín bajo la sombra de un árbol o de noche en su cuarto platicando y jugando por horas; luego, sin previo aviso, simplemente te ignora.

Mello es un ser complicado, y estás seguro que nunca llegarás a comprenderlo por completo. A pesar de las noches en que se han quedado dormidos uno junto al otro, de los días en que te partes el lomo solo para conseguirle una barra de chocolate; a él parece no importarle lo suficiente.

Tú lo consideras tu mejor amigo, él solo te ve como un perro. Lo sabes, te das cuenta de las veces en las que te ha utilizado solo para su beneficio, pero lo que sientes por él, la forma en la que lo necesitas parece contrarrestar el dolor que te causa. Porque prefieres pasar un día maravilloso a su lado y a cambio uno de pesadilla, que nunca haberlo conocido.

_

* * *

_

¿Reviews?

_~Zuzu Howlett_


	3. Ojalá se hubiera llevado tu PSP

_Otro más… corto como siempre. Pero es que me gusta dejarlos así.  
Sobre Matt, será uno y uno. Este daba para mucho más, está triste.  
Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Ojalá se hubiera llevado tu PSP**

Te duele. Porque ya no está contigo. Mello se fue del orfanato sin decirte a dónde. No puedes salir a buscarlo, ya que partió mientras dormías. Ya has buscado por toda la habitación alguna nota, algún regalo pero no hay nada…

Te asomas a la ventana y ves que está por amanecer. Estas molesto, con él por haberte dejado, con el sol por dignarse a salir a pesar de que estás sufriendo, con Roger por permitirle irse, con L por haber muerto, con Kira por haberlo matado. Estas molesto contigo mismo por no haberle dicho nada la noche anterior a pesar de haber tenido un mal presentimiento. Y no soportas el estar solo.

Ya no hay ruido, no está el sonido de su respiración o el de su voz diciéndote que le traigas chocolate. Ya no lo escucharás decirte que apagues tu puto videojuego. Ya no lo escucharas quejarse de Near o de Roger. Ya no estará sentado en tu cama a altas horas de la noche esperando a que le beses. Ya no lo veras correr por los pasillos planeando alguna travesura. Mello se ha ido, pero no lo quieres aceptar. Porque te duele que no esté.

Y sin querer, comienzas a llorar. Y ahora te culpas por eso, por ser débil, como él te habría dicho si estuviera a tu lado.

Extrañarás sus golpes, sus mordidas. Extrañarás sus ojos, sus labios.

– Imbécil. –murmuras. Pero no sabes si se lo dices a él o a ti mismo.

– Te odio. –dices sollozando pero sabes que no es completamente cierto.

Sientes que es el día más solitario de tu existencia. Porque antes de conocerlo no recuerdas nada. Y ahora que no está sientes el cuarto enorme, frío, vacío. Te ha partido el corazón, y se llevó una parte. Ojalá se hubiera llevado tu PSP, estás seguro que hubiera dolido mucho menos.

_

* * *

~Zuzu_


	4. No Eres Invencible

**(No) eres invencible**

Eres invencible (o eso crees tú). Te saliste de esa jodida Casa de Wammy para _vivir tu propia vida. _Y ahora lo haces, eres el líder de la mafia, vives en América, tienes todo lo que podrías desear. Gente que te respeta, un lugar donde eres el número uno, chocolate infinito y un arma en tus pantalones. Eres el señor y dueño del lugar, mandas ahí y los demás te obedecen como tus perros. Porque eres, por mucho, el más inteligente de todos.

Pero… ¿qué pasa cuando te reencuentras con Matt?

¿Cuando él, al fin, ha logrado encontrar la forma de verte?

Al principio no lo quieres recibir, te escondes con el pretexto de tener mejores cosas que hacer. ¿Mejores cosas que hacer que reencontrarte con tu único mejor amigo y ex novio? No me jodas, Mello. Eso ni tú te lo crees.

– ¡Mello, no es gracioso! ¡Déjame entrar! –te grita desde afuera de tu apartamento. Pero tú das vueltas alrededor del sofá sin saber qué hacer.

– ¡Puta madre, Mello! ¡¿Cinco años y así me recibes?

Luego de eso, hay silencio. Ese maldito silencio que te indica que está herido.

Abres la puerta y bajas por él. Te das cuenta que no eres invencible justo en el momento en que tus ojos se fijan en los de él.

Te quedas sin aire.

Las piernas te tiemblan al verlo. Es un poco más alto que tú a pesar de ser menor. Su cabello es aún como lo recuerdas, con su camisa a rayas y un gran chaleco que le hace parecer árbol de navidad con escarcha. Sonríes. Y Matt también. Te sorprende como ha cambiado, su rostro se ha vuelto apuesto, (demasiado) y su cuerpo parece ser el de alguien bien ejercitado.

No puedes esperar para correr hacia él y abrazarlo.

Porque lo extrañaste como nunca te habrías imaginado. Y parece que el pasado cruel que le hiciste vivir con tu partida se ha esfumado. Que todavía te ama al igual que tú a él.

– ¿Me extrañaste? –le preguntas riendo y sin soltarlo.

– No tienes ni puta idea, Mello.

¿Y que fue lo que pasó? Que al señor número uno, todo poderoso jefe de la mafia... lo ha dejado indefenso un chiquillo con cabeza de tomate.


	5. El Perrito Ha Crecido…

_Bueno, creo que éste capi esta un poco más subidito de tono que los anteriores.  
Pero no me culpen, son todos unos hombres ya… y la necesidad llama..  
PD: Nooo tengo idea de las fechas, se supone que esto es antes de la explosión (o sea de la cicatriz de Mello) Etc, etc… Mello no es mío.. es de Matt.. etc etc.._

_último capi de éste volumen :) ¡Gracias a todas y todos por leer! *les da una barra de chocolate*_

_ENJOY!_

_

* * *

_

**El perrito ha crecido…**

Les tomó horas _actualizarse. _ Resulta que Mello es líder de la mafia… y tú has desarrollado el vicio del cigarro una vez que él te dejó. Estas sentado a su lado en el sofá de su departamento. Desde que llegaste no te ha dejado un momento solo, parece que quiere enmendar lo que hizo hace años en el orfanato.

Tú ya no eres un niñito, tienes tus diecinueve años bien cumplidos y él es solo unos meses mayor que tú. Parece que está bastante alegre con volver a verte.

– ¡La casa fue de lo más aburrido desde que te fuiste! –le dices casi desesperado, como si estuvieras reviviendo las cosas. Él está riendo, cosa que para su apariencia no parece ser común. Está vestido en cuero, ya no más en trapos y ropa negra como cuando eran niños. Ha subido de nivel, su forma de vivir no está nada mal, te agrada el lugar. Sus ojos son del mismo color que como los recordabas y soñabas recurrentemente. Aunque aún crees que tiene cierto toque femenino.

– Ya nadie se atrevía a hacer las travesuras que tú y yo… aunque yo continué con la tradición de mover los relojes, no fue lo mismo –dices melancólico.

– Has crecido bastante, Matt –te dice sin poder creerlo.

– Tú sigues teniendo la misma cara de niña –al decirle esto, él te avienta un cojín en la cabeza y comienzan a reír.

– Si a eso viniste, mejor vete… tengo un país que controlar, un presidente que amenazar, una libreta que encontrar y… –pero lo callas. No te gusta que hable de cosas sin importancia (al menos no importan para ti) te le pones en frente y él se te queda mirando sin hablar.

– No vine a escucharte hablar… a menos que sea mi nombre lo que digas, Mello… –ahora tienes el control de la situación, ya no es como antes, ahora tú tienes la fuerza para intimidarlo. ¿Funcionará?

– Que tal... ¿el perrito intenta hacerme callar?

– El perrito ha crecido… y ahora es capaz de hacerte cosas malas… –dices sonriendo.

– ¿Como qué?

Pero no debió preguntarte eso si quería que te marcharas pronto.

– El _perrito_ está de buenas hoy… –le dices aún frente a él. – ¿qué quieres que haga?

Entonces Mello ríe.

– Quiero recordar las noches en el orfanato… cuando había tormenta e ibas a meterte a mi cama, niñito miedoso. – entonces tú te levantas de inmediato cuando te dice esto. Él se te queda viendo mientras apagas todas las luces de la casa.

– La lluvia te la vas a tener que imaginar, Mello Yellow… –le dices y te sientas en sus piernas, mirándolo de frente con la poca luz que entra de la calle.

– Hemos crecido, Matt. Ya no es lo mismo que cuando éramos niños, ¿te arriesgas? –te pregunta, pero suena como si se lo preguntara él mismo.

– Si no supiera lo que va a pasar, no habría venido. Descuida, tengo toda la noche para hacerte saber quién manda ahora. –luego lo besas. Mello te toma por la espalda y sus manos comienzan a bajar. Tú lo único que quieres es meterlo a la cama.

Como en los viejos tiempos. Pero ahora es momento de dar el siguiente paso.

_~Zuu Howlett_


End file.
